


Erotyczne fantazje 77

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 77

Ruby zacisnęła zęby, kiedy poczuła jak penis Weiss wchodzi w jej ciasny tyłek. Liderka wyprostowała się, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wydając z siebie ryk rozkoszy. Dziedziczka trzymając swoją dziewczynę rękami, zaczęła ją szybko oraz głęboko penetrować swoim dużym członkiem.

Srebrnooka wojowniczka jęczała coraz głośniej, nie mogąc już powstrzymać swojego rozpalonego ciała. Orgazm przyszedł nagle i sprawił, że Ruby wydała z siebie głośny jęk, czując jak lepka substancja wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
